dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Semiautomagic
Semiautomagic (also known as The Perfect Gun of the Alchemist-Marksman) is a somewhat uncommon, mid-tier Sacred Gear. Relatively recent in its appearance (there are no confirmed sightings of it prior to World War II), it is believed to be either an evolution of, or to have sprung from the same source as Dirty Diana. Those well-versed in Sacred Gear lore also point to certain, extremely rare Sacred Gear ranged weapons that appeared periodically during the early 17th, 18th, and 19th centuries as possible origin points for it, but the former is still more widely believed to constitute its origin. Appearance A Semiautomagic that is unattuned to a specific bearer appears as a generic-looking semi-automatic handgun. Once attuned to a specific bearer (i.e., appearing in the bearer's possession for the first time), it is “fixed” in the form of their preferred semi-automatic pistol (for example, Kikuchi Ryouta's Semiautomagic appears as an .40 S&W Walther P99, while Lacey Kasuga's appears as a Beretta M9). Regardless of its appearance, attuned bearers will find Semiautomagic to be very easy to handle, with zero recoil. Abilities Semiautomagic fires elemental rounds, which are generated by the Sacred Gear itself. The weapon holds a total number of rounds equal to the model of semi-automatic pistol it's appearance is based on (in Ryouta's case, twelve; in Lacey's case, fifteen), and fully “reloads” itself after one minute of complete inactivity (even attempts to fire, or to fiddle with it, will “reset the timer”). Increased familiarization and expertise with Semiautomagic decreases that reload time (although it never fully disappears, save for during Balance B reaker); the known users Lacey and Kikuchi Ryouta currently have their respective reload times down to forty and thirty-five seconds.) Semiautomagic also has a dimensional “holster” that it can be drawn from or stored in as a reflexive action. To choose the kind of elemental round, the bearer must say aloud “Bullet Charge: Round.” Bearers who regularly use specific types of rounds will eventually be able to “select” their ammunition type by thought. The known types are: * Holy Round: This is the default type of round, and thusly needs no verbalization. Holy Round is more powerful than the mass-produced Holy-aspected weapons in use by church exorcists, though its power still falls short of a true Holy Sword. Angels and Fallen Angels may use photokinesis to enhance the effectiveness and range of Holy Round. * Lightning Round: These rounds are imbued with electrical force, essentially making them silver-blue lightning bolts. Bearers with electrokinesis can use that ability to enhance the effectiveness and range of Lightning Round. * Blazing Round: These rounds are imbued with blue-white plasma, and explode upon impact. Bearers with pyrokinesis can use that ability to enhance the effectiveness and range of Blazing Round. * Knockdown Round: This round is pure concussive force, used to knock opponents flat, or possibly unconscious. Because it almost completely lacks penetrative ability, it is the favored “non-lethal” round. Bearers with aerokinesis or geokinesis can use that ability to enhance the effectiveness and range of Knockdown Round. * Demon Round: This round is comprised of demonic power. Devils may use their demonic energy manipulation ability to enhance the effectiveness and range of Demon Shot * Freezing Round: This round is composed of ice, which spreads throughout the target upon impact, slowing and immobilizing them (if the target happens to be on fire, or be a fire, Freezing Round demonstrates an extinguishing effect). Bearers with cryokinesis or hydrokinesis can use that ability to manipulate the effectiveness and range of Freezing Round. * Dragonslayer Round: These rounds are especially potent against dragons and (to a lesser degree) those with draconic heritage. * Bank Shot: This round actually has no special destructive qualities (its power is equivalent to that of a mass-produced Holy-aspected gun), but it can shoot around corners and has limited homing capability. Balance Breaker '' Shooting Gallery: Perfect Cherry Blossom.'' Semiautomagic multiplies itself: a second pistol appear in the bearer’s hand (allowing the bearer to use both weapons simultaneously without penalty). The bearer is then magically garbed in a dark blue bridgecoat and slacks, grey checkered vest and tie, light grey Oxford shirt, and black dress shoes; these provide protection roughly equivalent to a magical shield. The effectiveness of each round increases dramatically (Holy Round performs on par with a true Holy Sword, Demon Round comes close to the Bael Clan’s Power of Destruction, and so forth), and each round applies an area effect with its abilities. Finally, Shooting Gallery: Perfect Cherry Blossom removes the reload cooldown; while active, Semiautomagic effectively has unlimited ammunition. Notes *Semiautomagic is based on NearbyChunk310’s Dirty Diana. *The Sacred Gear's name is based on the proposed original name for Jim Butcher's Storm Front (and it's really too awesome a name not to use in some capacity). *The Balance Breaker’s secondary name is based on the Touhou game of the same name. The clothing that the bearer is magically garbed in is based on Mark Lee's iconic outfit from A Better Tomorrow. *Meta notes: The faceclaims of the Semiautomagic users featured in this article are (in descending order): Okamura Yukio from Blue Exorcist ''(as Kikuchi Ryouta), Nakamura Yuri from ''Angel Beats (as Lacey Kasuga), and Revy from Black Lagoon ''(as "unnamed Devil").'' Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Yukikaze101